the_melody_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
DJ WOLF3
Wayne E. Wolfe '''(Aka '''DJ WOLF3) is Melody and Tempo's Composer from the Melody Street franchise, He is a wolf like DJ. Personality DJ WOLF3 is a wolf DJ who has a rough voice like Strong Bad from Homestar Runner. He's older like other DJs and may have a short temper, but he can be calm and possibly more cooler like any other. He is similar to the personalities of deadmau5, Diplo, and Skrillex. Appearence * Fur: Grey * Clothing: Red leather coat, Dark blue jeans, Black headphones with red glowing things on it, Black gloves * Face: Red and Black eyes, Big black eyebrows Marks * Wolf (Red glowing sides of his headphones) Japanese Name オオカミDJ (okami dj) Character Song Audio by Labrinth, Sia, and Diplo ''(also known as the group called LSD)'' Wand Type * Moonstone Sceptre Weapons * Laser Wolf * Wolf Gauntlet Forms * WOLF3 Remix * WEЯƎWOLF3 Phrases Catchphrase: * Get Remixed, Baby! Transforming: * Give it up for WOLF3 Remix! * Give it up for WEЯƎWOLF3! Wand Activate: * I summon the power of Moonstone Sceptre Spell: * You're gonna get Remixed! AWROOOOOOO!! Super Spell: * You're gonna get Super Remixed! AWROOOOOOO!! Fun Facts * Though he loved the Humans, He hates huntsmen because of his father's death and the separation of his old friend Red * He appears to be 28 years old * He was originally going to be named DJ Wolfe, but renamed to DJ WOLF3 (Pronounced: DJ Wolfe) because Macey finds his old name boring and not good. * WOLF3's super form WEЯƎWOLF3 is apparently his werewolf form * His hometown and sceptre is named after a gemstone Origin Born as Wayne E. Wolfe in a town called Moonstone for as long as he can remember that he wanted to be a DJ to fit in with the other famous DJs. 18 years later...He's now 28 years old and he met a young girl with a red hood named Red, he made friends with her until after his father was killed by the huntsman...he felt like he's guilty about the little girl in the red hood as she revealed that the huntsman was her father. Her grandmother and her father wanted her to stay with them to join his team so she forced him to separate each-other because he wouldn't allow Wayne to join his team because of his father's death. He was so devastated about the little girl named Red that he left his town for Melody Street to meet his new friends including Melody and Tempo, He brings his Music sets to bring rhythm into the world (and for his former youngest friend he lost) along with Melody and Tempo and makes good friends with any other music artists. Gallery Coollogo com-67091160.png|WOLF3's Logo WOLF3's Inspirations.png|DJ WOLF3's Inspirations: deadmau5, Diplo, Skrillex, Bear Grillz, DJ PON-3 (©️ Hasbro, Discovery Family, The Hub), DJ Grooves (©️ Gears for Breakfast), Steve Aoki, David Guetta, and DJ Teh Cheat (©️ The Brothers Chap) (Meme: TXToonGuy1037)|link=https://www.deviantart.com/txtoonguy1037/art/My-OC-AU-Character-Meme-584551974 DJ Wolfe Without Headgear.png|Without headphones on Fanart Category:Male Category:Toon Category:Werewolf Category:Music artists Category:Artists Category:DJs Category:Chaeinaesthetic Category:Wolf Category:T.N.T. Members